


Egbert's Bloody Terrors

by 8VenomousQueen8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8VenomousQueen8/pseuds/8VenomousQueen8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dad Egbert/Crocker and John are vampires, and Dad committed such a terrible crime, he had to abandon town with his son. But they're found...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night, as Dave stood in front of what was once his best friend's house, now nothing more than a haunted house. He walked up to the front steps and looked at the doormat, stained with dry blood. The house hadn't been touched since the day John's mom was assassinated, and no one knows how or why the Egbert family ever left the neighborhood. Dirk walked up behind Dave, whose eyes were growing watery just by knowing his friend had disappeared.

"Lil' dude, S'Time to go."

Dave turned around to face his brother and nodded, walking down the front steps. He ran back to the apartment building under Dirk's umbrella, splashing in puddles, reminding Dave of what he and John did when they were kids. He began to sniffle, and his bro nudged his shoulder, typing in the code to enter the apartment building.

"Don't cry, lil' man. That isn't very stride."

"I'm not crying, bro. My eyes are just sweating."

Dirk chuckled, "Ah, the irony of that joke. Come on, you're gonna catch cold."

The two of them ran inside and sat down on the couch in front of the T.V.

"Let's watch the news, Shall we?" Dirk said, as he flipped through the channels and on to a Breaking News report.

Dave leaned in forward towards the screen to look at the image on the screen that looked like John's house. Helicopters were swarming the house, shining down lights onto it. Officers ran to the door, and stared at the blood stained front porch, barging their way inside.

"Is that John's-"

"Shh!"

Dave interrupted Dirk as he tried to listen to what the reporters had to say.

"This house has been suspiciously noted for being the place of Merlinda Egbert's death bed. Witnesses are now saying that  _Mister_ Egbert was responsible for her death. They say that he approached her neck and bit her, causing her to fall to her knees and collapse on the  _ground._ Callers are now dialing our number saying that Mister Egbert  _sucked_ out her blood, and left her flesh to the turkey vultures-"

Dirk shut of the T.V, concluding with, "Okay, Dave. That's enough bull shit to last you for one night."

Dave was in utter shock. "Wha…. I… Mister Egbert did…. Wh…."

Dirk picked him up bridal style and walked him to his room. "You're in shock, I realize that. But for now, just sleep it off. It'll be solved in the morning."

He tucked in his little bro, and patted his forehead, which he did instead of kissing him.

"G'night, dude." Dirk said, as he shut off the light and closed the door, walking back to the couch, and watching the news report on the Egbert family.

"So, are they trying to say Mister Egbo is a… Vamp? What the heck is wrong with this world."

He listened to everything else the reporters had to say.

"Mister Egbert and his son, John, are nowhere to be found. We will continue our search and get back to this Breaking News when we find out. This is Linda Barda, live on scene."

Dirk shut off the T.V as the man at the broadcasting station thanked her, and lied back on the couch.

"Let's see what I have to say about that." He smirked, and drifted off to sleep, the rain beating up against the window panes.


	2. Chapter 2

John was hiding under a trash can lid, protecting himself from the hard beating raindrops. He was shivering madly, whimpering. He looked around his surroundings, and looked at the streets outside the alleyway, letting out a faint sigh. He looked over at his father, who was lying comfortably in a large trash bin, with a pillow and blanket that were now nothing more than soaked fabrics.

"D-D-Dad…" John stuttered, slowly making his way towards the trash bin.

He sat up, and looked down at John, "Yes, son?"

"C-Can I s-sl-sleep with you? Y-You have the b-b-blanket…"

Dad gave a faint smile and nodded, "Sure thing."

He spread out the covers, so that John could reach them. John climbed up into the trash bin, and tucked himself tightly under the damp blanket.

"Thanks dad…" He whispered, as he made himself comfortable in the rusty metal of the trash bin.

Dad looked at him, and smiled, as John nuzzled his head against his shoulder, shivering ever so slightly. Dad wrapped his arms around his son, hoping to warm him. "

Sweet dreams, John." He whispered, as a boom of thunder echoed in the distance.

John shook at the loud noise, but slowly drifted off to sleep, his skin now numbing from the cold and rainy weather. Dad closed his eyes, with a smile on his face, trying to get back to sleep, but for some obscured reason, he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he was a bit concerned by it. He backed away from his son a bit, staring at John's exposed neck.

"Holy cow, what is wrong with me…? Thinking about sucking the blood out of my own son!"

He murmured, banging his fist on his forehead. He looked back down on his son, flashbacks of murdering his wife whirring through his mind. He backed away to the corner of the trash bin, and buried his face into his hands.

"I can't seriously be thinking about doing this… Why…?"

He looked back at John, who was curled up in a ball, struggling to keep warm under the blanket. Dad slowly crawled over to him, tears filling in his eyes.

"John… I am so sorry… I can't control my thirst any longer, or I'll go insane. Forgive me, my boy."

He brought John up into an embrace, and leaned close towards his neck, hissing in a low tone to keep quiet. He pulled back a few times, but finally got the courage to bite him. He dug his fangs into his son's neck, seeing John's eyes force themselves open. He let out a scream in pain, as Dad dug his fangs even further, breaking into the tissue. John's pupils shrank, and his once ocean blue eyes were now a bloody red. Blood began to pour out of his eyes as his screams became nothing more than a faint screech. He dropped John, leaving him to lie on the ground, the blood puddling around his head, wiping away the blood from his lips. His bottom lip quivered, and he began to cry.

"I am so sorry, John. So… So sorry…"

He closed the lid to the trash bin, and cuddled around his son, his tears soaking into his son's shirt. The raindrops began to fade away, as the storm swept by. He looked up to see nothing but darkness. The lid was closed, but then again, it was a clear lid. He looked back down at his son, and began to sing a lullaby. The lullaby was beginning to sound off key as his tears ran faster down his cheeks, remembering his wife singing this lullaby to John as a child. He burst into tears, bringing his son's limp body close to him, licking away at his bleeding neck.

"Forgive me…"

He begged once more, drifting off to sleep, holding his son in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Dave woke up at the crack of dawn with a start. He shot up from his bed, and looked around, swearing he heard what he thought was John screaming.

"John John John John John."

He scurried to the kitchen, and looking out the window. He unlocked the window and pulled it up, sticking his head outside.

"John? Jo-ohn!" He called out, looking around the darkened streets.

"John…" He whimpered, calling out his name even louder.

"JOOOOHN!" A crow cawed in the distance, and he looked up at it.

Dirk came running into the room in a bathrobe, yelling Dave's name angrily.

"DAVID ELIZABETH STRIDER, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WAKING UP ALL THE NEIGHBORS?!"

Dave turned around quickly with a squeal, putting his hands up.

"I heard John scream, bro!"

"John… JOHN IS DEAD, DAVE."

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"Fine! I'll turn on the news to prove it!" Dirk retorted, flopping himself down on the couch and turning on the T.V.

It was still on the news channel, and it was broadcasting a live abandoned alley.

"We have found the bodies of both John and Mister Egbert. We found them this morning around three o'clock, lying in an empty trash bin. Tragic  _enough,_ John was found bleeding in the neck and  _eyes,_ lying in a puddle of blood drying around his head. Mister Egbert was holding John in a tight embrace, in which we could not break ourselves. The two Egbert's are now at the local hospital, under severe maintenance and circumstances."

The T.V showed a picture of the inside of the trash bin, along with full detail on the dry blood.

"Which hospital. Which hospital. WHICH LOCAL FREAKIN' HOSPITAL?" Dave chanted, leaning in towards the T.V.

"What she means by local hospital is the hospital down the street, dumbass."

"We gotta get over there now, Bro." Dave said, running to the door.

"Whoa there lil' dude. It's like, seven o'clock. We can't go over now! I'm indecent!"

"Well too bad, bro. I'm going."

Dave flew open the door and ran out into the hall, jogging down the steps and out the door.

"GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE MISTER!" Dirk yelled, but Dave was already outside, running to the local hospital.

"I'm coming, John. I'm coming." He panted, as he ran to the hospital.

He shoved anyone who blocked his path out of the way, even though there weren't many people out in the streets at 7 in the morning except for businessmen and others who were trying to get to work. When he reached, the hospital, he ran up to the front desk and leaned forward, intimidating the nurse standing there.

"May I help you…?" She offered, pushing him down to where he was flat on his feet.

"I need to see John. John Egbert."

"Ah, that boy. I'm sorry, no one is permitted to visit him now, he is under nurse-"

"I need to see him. Please, I beg you. He knows me."

The nurse let out a sigh, figuring out that he was going to do anything to visit his friend.

"Alright. Just please do not irk any of the staff members."

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He pleaded, as the nurse at the front desk led him to the room in which John was staying in, which was the room his father was staying in as well.

The nurse unlocked the door and led Dave inside. The nurses surrounding the bone skinny child were helping him recover in the best way they could, not knowing what the wounds on his neck were. When the lead nurse saw Dave, she gave him a pitiful look, and the other nurses turned around to see who she was looking at. The nurse slowly approached Dave, and knelt down in front of him.

"Is this your friend…?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Dave almost burst into tears seeing the condition John was in. When the nurse walked away from the circle, he had a full view of him, and he couldn't believe it. Dave nodded, and took her hand. He began to whimper and sniffle a bit, but the nurse was calm about it.

"There there… Don't cry, child. He's going to be fine."

She grabbed onto Dave's frail hand gently and stood up, walking to the side of John's bed. The other nurses soon fled from the room, leaving Dave, the head nurse, and John in the room (Aside from John's father on the other side of the curtain, of course). John looked as pale as ever. He didn't look like his normal self. True, he still had those buck teeth, but something just didn't seem right about him, and Dave couldn't quite crack the code.

"He's in a critical condition, but you can say hello, if you'd like."

The nurse pulled up a chair and sat Dave down in it, although Dave could do it himself. He pulled himself closer to the bed, almost pressing his stomach up against it. He was silent for a while, not knowing exactly how to make his thoughts into words.

"H-Hi, John…" He murmured, placing a hand on his shoulder.

John turned around to face Dave, as his eyes fluttered open. He blinked a few times until he recognized that it was Dave.

"D-Dave? H-How..."

Dave shushed him randomly, and pulled his hand away from his shoulder.

"Don't ask how, I just wanted to say sup."

John gave a weak grin, and smiled.

"You haven't change a bit." He whispered, bringing his hands out from under the covers.

Dave couldn't help but laugh. "I guess I haven't."

The nurse looked at John and gave him a 'I'll-Leave-You-Two-Be' sort of look, and left the room.

"How's your dad?" Dave asked, not realizing how awkward that question might sound to John.

"My…Dad. He's okay. He's behind that curtain behind you, but it would be pretty awkward if you woke him up. He doesn't really like that, so I've learned."

"Cool."

"Dave… I have a question." John brought up the courage to ask, "Are we still friends?"

"Of course we are man, don't let that bullshit get to you. Nothing will get in the way of our friendship. Ever."

John gave a faint smile, as his eyes began to close.

"Don't go to sleep on me man. Not cool."

"But I'm tired…" He hissed, nuzzling his head up against the pillows.

"Fine, you can sleep. But I'm-"

He noticed two bite marks on one side of John's neck. "Are those bug bites?"

"What bug bites… Oh."

He turned his neck over a bit and brushed his fingers over them.

"I don't think they are…" He froze, his eyes widened.

"What is it man, speak up!"

John was silent, and then he began to cry.

"Oh my god, what did I do nowwww?"

John hid himself under the covers and mumbled, "Go away, Dave. I'm sad."

"That's no reason to diss me man. I'll come visit you 'round lunch time. Sound good?"

John nodded, and fell back to sleep.

"Good. See ya then, Egbert."

Dave pulled the chair back away from the bed, and hopped off, walking out of the room, first switching out the side lamp.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The following afternoon, Dad woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily.

"John?" He called, noticing the curtains shielding him from the rest of the room.

"I'm on the other side of the curtains, Dad." John said, his voice muffled by the covers.

Dad sat up and looked around, noticing the IV pinned in his arm.

"Oh goodness… How did we get in this mess?"

"I don't know. I should be the one asking you."

Dad gave John a nasty glare from behind the curtains and rolled his eyes, lying back down on the bed.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Now that they've found us, do we have to move back home?"

"We might have to, John." Dad replied, leaving John silent.

The two of them didn't know how to continue.

"Dad…" John mumbled darkly, "You did something to me two nights ago. What was it?"

Dad let out a deep sigh, and remained silent for a while before he responded.

"John, I… I bit you, and now…"

"You did WHAT?!"

He attempted to scream, but hissed in pain. He was too weak.

"Son, don't pressure yourself. You're so fragile."

Dad pulled the covers off of himself, and walked out of the curtains and to his son's bedside.

"Get away from me!" John screeched, waving his left arm in front of him as an attempt to shoo him away.

"John, you're acting ridiculous! Just let me see you."

John stirred in the covers, hiding himself under the covers and locking his grip on the tips of the sheets. Dad laid a hand on John, and removed the sheets quickly. John stared up at him, his red eyes gleaming up at him.

"I can't believe this."

"Can't believe  _what?"_ John snapped back, feeling his dad place his thumb near where he had bit him.

He slowly rubbed his thumb against the bite marks, seeing John wriggle a bit in pain. He shushed him, and sat down on the bed next to John. He brought his other hand to John's mouth, and pushed down on his fangs that were not yet fully developed. John let out a painful screech, as Dad felt as sharp edge collide against the layer of skin on his index finger. He pressed down harder, noticing John taking heavier breaths and almost glowing a bit. Dad quickly moved his hand away, not wanting his son to taste the blood he had to share. John glared up at his dad, trying to calm himself down. He licked his lips.

"John, I understand this might be different for you, but you will soon have to learn what it means to be a-"

"Vampire, I know." John sighed, pulling the covers back up to his chin.

The nurse came in soon after, directing Dad back to his bed.

"Talking with your son, I see." She said, tucking him in, and taking out the IV.

He cringed at the feeling, and replied, "Yes."

The nurse smiled. "Is your son alright? He seems very weak."

"Yes, yes. He's perfectly alright."

John rolled his eyes at this.

"Wonderful. When do you think about leaving?" She asked.

"Soon, I'm hoping."

The nurse nodded and walked out of the curtains and to John.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

John gave a weak nod as she placed her hand on his forehead.

"Hmm… You're alright. Very cold, but alright. I'll turn on the heater."

She walked over to the space heater and turned it on, giving John a warm smile in return.

"You get some rest. I will be in the office if you need me."

John gave her a quick nod, and buried himself in the pillows. Dad slowly turned to face his son through the curtains.

"We leave for home in the morning."

"Okay, dad." John whispered, looking around the room.

"I'm sorry you have to be in such a critical condition. They don't know how to take care of you."

"How would you know?"

"…I just do."

John groaned and turned to face away from the curtains.

"Goodnight, Dad." He retorted, trying to fall back asleep.

"When I mean home, I mean back to where we used to live." Dad continued.

"I get it." John replied, and remained silent.

Dad looked down at the ground, and positioned himself normally onto the bed.

"Forgive me, John." He murmured. "Forgive me for what I have made of you."

"…" Everything was silent.

 


End file.
